


Another Year with You

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, New Year fic, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Parents, Sasuke is still a potty mouth after having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: “Mama?”“Hn? You should sleep now.”The little boy yawns and makes himself more comfortable under his thick blanket, Sasuke moving to fix it around him so the warmth stays in place.“I wike how the widdwe piggies didn’t get eated by the big bad wolf.”“Hn.” Sasuke says amusedly. “I like that part, too.”





	Another Year with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaterGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa New Years Exchange Gift! I hope all of you enjoy it! Just a little something in my style. I haven’t posted anything in forever, and while I do have so many ideas, college is killing me. 
> 
> I wish everyone a Happy New Year!

“... And they lived happily ever after. The end.” 

Sasuke closes the children’s bedtime storybook he’s holding. He turns his head with a smile, watching the blanket around his twins rise and fall as they rest. He places the book on the bedside table sporting the lamp that’s keeping the room lit and looks down to his four-year-old whose head is nestled next to his hip.

Sasuke keeps his back leaned to the wall as he runs his hand through the little boy’s hair that’s as dark as his. Blue eyes look up at him sleepily and Sasuke can see how hard his son is trying to fight his tiredness. 

“Mama?”

“Hn? You should sleep now.”

The little boy yawns and makes himself more comfortable under his thick blanket, Sasuke moving to fix it around him so the warmth stays in place. 

“I wike how the widdwe piggies didn’t get eated by the big bad wolf.”

“Hn.” Sasuke says amusedly. “I like that part, too.”

Another yawn. “Is daddy coming home?”

“Mhm. He just has a lot of work to catch up on.”

Sasuke catches the way his son’s eyes moisten in the light and wonders just how soft his little one can be. Yuki is very attached to Naruto, and not having his father around makes him so sad. 

“Hey, didn’t daddy promise to take all of you to the park tomorrow?” 

At the mention of the promise he forgot his daddy made because of how he wasn’t really awake yet when Naruto said it, Yuki’s eyes widen in happiness. He nods at his mom, smiling widely.

“I wemembew now, mama!”

Sasuke presses his index finger to his lips, head tilting towards the twins asleep on their beds. Yuki blushes and tries to hide himself underneath his blanket in embarrassment. 

“Sowwee, mama.”

“It’s alright. Sleep tight, okay? Tomorrow will come faster if you sleep now.”

Yuki nods and nudges the pillow with his head to get the position he favored. Sasuke then shuts the lamp off, leaving the light at the hall way through the slightly open door the only light illuminating the room . Sasuke gently gets up off of his son’s bed and leans over to give the boy’s head a kiss.

“Sweet dreams.”

Sasuke then moves towards the twins, doing the same and leaning over to press a kiss on their heads. He stands back up and avoids stepping on any of the toys the kids left on the floor on his way to the door. The twins, although only two years old, go through their toys like a storm goes through a city. Sasuke shakes his head fondly and steps out of his children’s bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack. 

He proceeds to the bedroom at the end of the hall and gently opens the door, smiling to himself as he watches Menma, now seven, soundly asleep on his bed. He gently and carefully approaches the bed, watching his son a moment more before leaning over to kiss his head good night. He pulls Menma’s blanket more up his shoulders and properly tucks him in. 

After one more glance at Menma, Sasuke makes his way to the kitchen to prepare some tea. He looks through the cupboard to select one, opting for the calming chamomile, and places the now unwrapped bag of tea into his favorite mug. He fills the electric kettle with water and places it back to its stand so it can begin boiling. Just then, he hears the jingle of keys outside the door and the telltale click of it unlocking.

Sasuke watches the kettle in the dim light, listening to whatever is going in the entryway. He hears the keys hit the glass bowl with a clink. Then, he hears grumbling and yawning, something that makes him smile to himself.

“Sasuke? You’re still up?” 

Sasuke turns to the voice at the entryway of the kitchen. He gives his husband a nod before approaching him. 

“Welcome home.”

Ocean blue eyes fill with affection and that grin he fell in love with all those years ago adorn that handsome face. Sasuke can’t help but reach up to touch his face, feeling the scars the other acquired from when they were cadets in the Police Academy.

“I’m home.”

Naruto leans in to give Sasuke’s soft lips a peck, and Sasuke feels a surge of warmth throughout his body. He closes his eyes as their kiss lingers, only breaking apart when Naruto gives a low chuckle.

“Hn?”

Sasuke notices Naruto’s finger pointing up and he follows the general direction, shaking his head when he spots one of the mistletoes Naruto put up  _ just  _ to have an excuse to kiss him anywhere.

“You need to take that down, Christmas is over.” Sasuke says, turning back and pouring the now boiled water into his mug.

“No way.” Naruto laughs.

“You want some tea?” Before Sasuke could turn around and look at his husband, the clink of something gently hitting the counter catches his attention. Naruto’s hand is grasping the neck of an expensive looking champagne bottle, making Sasuke raise a brow when he looks at him. “Really?”

“Come on. It’s New Years Eve… How long has it been?”

“I’d say a good five years.”

“See?  _ Five. _ You don’t even breastfeed anymore.”

Naruto has a point, not that Sasuke is going to indulge him. Sasuke keeps his eyes on Naruto, hip leaning on the counter and fingers dragging the string holding the tea around the mug. He watches Naruto let go of the bottle before coming closer, enough to put an arm around Sasuke’s waist. With a gentle pull, Naruto closes the distance between their bodies until their chests are touching and his lips are a breath away from Sasuke’s own.

“Why is it that you get more and more beautiful with each passing year, hm?”

“Must be an Uchiha thing.” Sasuke replies with a smile. 

They look into each other’s eyes for a moment before Sasuke’s putting his hand on the nape of Naruto’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss warms Sasuke all the way to the tip of his toes despite how cold Naruto’s lips are from the weather outside. When they pull apart from each other, just a fraction of an inch away, Sasuke feels Naruto cup his cheek and gently caress the skin there with his thumb.

“Why don’t you go to the living room and relax, and I’ll bring you your tea.”

To that, Sasuke shakes his head with a small smirk. “Why don’t you bring me a glass of that instead.” He says, tilting his head in the champagne’s general direction.

The grin that slowly grows wider on Naruto’s face fills Sasuke with fondness. He fell for that smile, and he’s thankful for it each and everyday. Of course, he’s never gonna say that out loud.

“Well, damn, that’s an even better idea.” 

“Hn.”

Sasuke leaves Naruto to it and proceeds to the living room. The area is dark, illuminated only by the fire lit in the fireplace. Sasuke never did like leaving the fluorescent light on, opting for the calmer feel of the dim light of the fire.

He settles on the couch, pulling his open cardigan around himself to fight off the little cold inside their house. He watches the fire dance and crackle, ultimately relaxed and peaceful. The Christmas tree that Naruto and the children decorated is still up, but Sasuke chose not to light it. There’s still a few boxes of presents for aunt Sakura that the kids made. She’s away on a doctor’s conference overseas, and Sasuke already told her to come by once she’s back.

Sasuke is pulled from his thoughts as Naruto settles two flutes of champagne and the bottle itself on the coffee table in front of the couch. He watches as Naruto takes a seat next to him, trapping him between his tanned body and the armrest, and hands Sasuke his own glass. He gladly takes it and slowly twirls the liquid in the glass, sniffing it before finally taking a sip. 

“I find it so weird that you do that.” Naruto says with a chuckle as he takes a drink off of his own glass.

“Hn. Got used to it since Itachi taught me.” 

Sasuke slowly snuggles beside Naruto, leaning his head on the man’s broad shoulder as the weight of all the housework of the day lifts from his own. He sighs contently, both watching the fire for a few minutes before Sasuke feels Naruto kissing the top of his head. He looks up to his blue eyes, smiling once more and leaning in for a kiss.

They love moments like these where it’s just them, the kids are sleeping, and they forget the world around them. It takes them a good twenty-five minutes to finish their drinks, and Sasuke’s setting both glasses on the coffee table with a clink. 

He feels Naruto’s warm hands on his waist, subtly guiding him to his lap, and Sasuke obliges. Sasuke straddles Naruto’s lap, resting his ass on the top of his thighs, and wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders. 

No words are ever really needed between them. The air around them as they look into each other’s eyes changes, and when Sasuke leans in for a kiss, things begin to turn heated.

The kiss itself isn’t as breathless and needy as some other times, rather, it’s slow and sensual. Warm lips slide over the other, tasting, and parting slightly so Sasuke can give Naruto’s lower lip a nibble. After one more slow kiss, Sasuke leaves Naruto’s lap and undresses, sliding the haori off of his shoulders and removing his pajamas button by button.

The anticipation and the erotic sight of his wife undressing seems to turn Naruto even more on because Sasuke watches him quickly unbuckle his belt and undo the button and zipper of his pants. Naruto slides his pants and boxers down half of his upper thighs, enough to free his aching cock. 

Sasuke watches it with hunger, noting the pearl of precum at the top. Once he’s fully naked, Sasuke takes the blanket on one of the armchairs by the couch that he keeps just in case the children fall asleep in the living room and drapes it over his shoulders. He then climbs back to Naruto’s lap and tries to keep their privacy by covering both of them with the blanket, leaving only their heads and Naruto’s legs uncovered.

Sasuke wraps a hand around Naruto’s cock, giving the hard and warm organ a few good pumps. Naruto leans his head back, resting it on the couch, and shutting his eyes to feel every drag of Sasuke’s talented hand along his shaft. 

“Oh, Sasuke… That feels so damn good…” Naruto rasps out. 

Sasuke continues to pump him, his own cock standing at attention and needy. He could feel himself getting wetter by the second, his slick sliding out of his puckered entrance and smearing onto Naruto’s lap. Sasuke leans in to give Naruto a deep kiss as he raises his hips and rubs the tip of his husband’s cock along his crack, effectively coating him in slick. 

They both moan in unison, the sensations becoming too much. Sasuke then pushes his hips down until the tip of Naruto’s cock enters his ready hole. The intrusion makes Sasuke gasp against Naruto’s lips. 

Naruto places his hands on Sasuke’s hips and guides him down until he’s fully sheathed inside him, and Sasuke throws his head back in ecstasy. Sasuke takes a moment to adjust to Naruto, which really doesn’t take long, before he’s moving his hips to a steady rhythm.

Since having kids, they’ve learned not to be loud, or make any noise at all, while they make love. They’re panting into each other’s mouths as Naruto’s cock moves in and out of Sasuke. Naruto’s hands trail up and find their way to Sasuke’s chest, giving the nipples a playful pinch and making Sasuke gasp. Sasuke’s hips move faster, pushing down harder so Naruto goes deeper into him. 

“Damn, how are you still this tight after having four of our kids?” Naruto says breathlessly, watching his wife’s pleasure-ridden expression.

“Fuck if I know…” Sasuke manages to reply. 

Sasuke’s hand snakes into Naruto’s hair, pulling with enough force to send more pleasure down Naruto’s body. Their lips meet once more to swallow each other’s moans, not wanting to risk waking their children. 

After a few more grinds, Sasuke feels a familiar heat pool at his abdomen. He moves his hips faster, chasing his orgasm, and they break apart from the kiss to pant into each other’s mouths again, foreheads touching and eyes shut tight.

“I’m gonna— fuck—“ Sasuke whispers. His hips stutter as his orgasm hits him hard, his insides clenching around Naruto’s shaft and his cock smears their stomachs with slick. Naruto keeps his hold on Sasuke’s hips, pistoning his own up until his orgasm hits. He’s painting Sasuke’s walls with his seed, biting his lower lip so he doesn’t scream out in ecstasy. 

Sasuke’s body slumps against Naruto’s, trying to catch his breath as Naruto does the same. Not long after, he feels Naruto’s cum slip past his rim still accommodating Naruto’s softening cock.

They give themselves a moment to recover. Sasuke gives Naruto’s neck a quick kiss, making himself comfortable against his husband. Naruto puts his arms around Sasuke, eyes moving to the digital clock on top of the fireplace. 

_ 10:45. _

“Hey,” He says, kissing Sasuke’s earlobe before continuing. “We still have an hour and fifteen minutes before midnight.”

“Hn. Good.” Sasuke is too sated to even think about getting off of Naruto and cleaning up. He  _ could  _ stay like this until the New Year comes, he’s sure both of them wouldn’t mind. Naruto is making no move to detach from him either. “Happy New Year, Naruto.”

Naruto pulls back and looks into Sasuke’s eyes. “It’s not even the New Year yet, S’uke.”

“Hn. It’s New Years somewhere. Doesn’t matter.” Sasuke states, placing his hands on either of Naruto’s cheeks. “Thank you for this year.” Sasuke whispers softly.

Sasuke is only ever this open to Naruto, and Naruto appreciates that. He smiles widely and tucks a stray lock of hair behind Sasuke’s ear before leaning in to peck his wife’s soft lips. “Happy New Year, baby. Thank  _ you _ for everything.”

Along the way, throughout their relationship, traditions have changed, and some even forgotten. They find themselves not caring if it’s Valentine’s, or if their birthdays are close. Their world revolves around their children in that aspect, but when it comes to each other, there is no other word to describe their love but passionate.

“I love you so much, S’uke.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
